Lifeguards
by iHeartPi
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get summer jobs, but it's not exactly how Kurt imagines. Will probably develop into fluffy, smutty Klaine stuff. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been spending a lot of time at work recently, so this is what happens. (I'm a lifeguard.) Blaine and Kurt don't belong to me, but some of the complaints about the work do. This is my first go at a multi-chapter thingy.**

"Blaine, I mean really, I can't believe we're doing this. This is not what I had in mind at all." Kurt sighed, leaning down and unlacing his boots while shooting an unimpressed look at his boyfriend. When Blaine had suggested that they get a summer job together and that there were positions as lifeguards, Kurt, of course, jumped at the chance. He imagined strolling around the beach together, Blaine in just a tiny pair of shorts, his developing tan darkening as the summer progressed. In Kurt's visions, he was wearing more than Blaine, but that was only because of his fair skin. And he would be able to spend weeks with his boyfriend, shamelessly flirting with him under the guise of getting him to rub suntan lotion in or consulting about decisions. Maybe if he was lucky, they could 'practice the kiss of life'. But the reality was very, very different, he thought glumly as he peeled off his skin-tight black jeans so he could try on his new uniform. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of meeting his eyes because he couldn't do anything but smile, and he was supposed to be angry. He was promised a sexy summer at the beach, but apparently he was getting weeks of working at a stuffy indoor pool.

He'd even had to do an entire week of training, most of which was common sense. Clearly the training had been designed for people without a brain; Kurt remembered thinking on numerous occasions, and the only thing that had made it bearable was having Blaine next to him to sigh in the same places and hold his hand under the desk. They even had to do in-water exercises at some points and Kurt had an excuse to put his hands _all over _Blaine. He had enjoyed that part at least. One of the most awkward problems was that clearly Blaine was really into this. He wanted to be a lifeguard, and he wanted to be a good one. Kurt's boyfriend had been very conscientious about learning all of the information and practicing, so as a result the two of them got immediate positions at the end of the training course, because they completed the assessment element so well. And that's how I wound up here, in this stupid changing room; Kurt thought to himself.

Once Kurt had finished changing, he couldn't help but sigh softly and shake his head as he looked down at himself. There was nothing flattering about this uniform. The yellow of the polo shirt made him look completely washed out and the way it gaped slightly at the top because it was missing a button made Kurt look, and feel, untidy. The tininess of the shorts was the one thing reality and fantasy had in common, but it didn't seem so fantastical right now. The shorts were made out of a synthetic polyester-style material that Kurt knew would start to itch as soon as he moved in them. And apparently he was supposed to wear trainers. Genuine, white with some sort of sports branding, trainers. Kurt didn't think he had any, and if he did then they certainly didn't fit, but he hoped that Finn or his Dad would have some appropriate ones, because he really didn't want to have to live through buying them. Any reputation he had for being good with fashion would be ruined by the purchase of shoes like that. Kurt fiddled with his collar but he knew he wasn't going to make much difference; this outfit really wasn't designed to flatter anyone, especially someone with a slim physique like himself.

"Kurt, you look beautiful. I'm being serious." Kurt felt a pair of warm, strong, familiar arms wrap around him from behind and Blaine's lips grazed his temple. Kurt sometimes hated how Blaine always knew exactly what to say, but it was what he needed right now. Because if Blaine thought he looked beautiful, that's all that really matters. Kurt turned in the older boy's arms and looked him straight in the eye, smiling a little, before letting his eyes flick down to the rest of his boyfriend's body, trying to get used to him in his uniform. And although Kurt had already pulled it apart and criticised all of its pitfalls, the uniform on Blaine looked sort of… hot. The shirt clung really nicely across the chest to make the most of Blaine's toned physique, and the colour may not suit Kurt but it only emphasised his boyfriend's tan, and the advantages of the tiny shorts were relatively obvious. Wow. And it may not be the beach, but he was spending the summer with the man he loved. Away from their parents and their prying eyes. And the money could only be useful. Maybe Kurt could learn to live with this job. Just maybe.

**Let me know what you think, and whether it's worth continuing. This chapter is a little short, but it's sort of an intro. This will get both smuttier and fluffier I imagine, depending on how I feel/how it develops.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this has taken me forever and a day, but this is chapter 2. Let me know what you think****.**

* * *

><p>"And then there was this little boy who couldn't say my name right so h-" Blaine cut himself off with a yawn. He'd just worked his first 9 hour shift and apparently he'd enjoyed it, for reasons Kurt couldn't really understand. So he just nodded along, stroking his boyfriend's hair and smiling. He loved that Blaine felt the need to share everything about his day with Kurt, it made him feel like he was top of his list. He was most important. It was a very special feeling.<p>

"So he called me Brain, and then he asked if I had a Pinky which I didn'understand, but apparently he meant that show with those mice, and Pinky was Brain's sidekick." Blaine was now so tired that he was starting to slur a little but he continued to recount stories just so he could share the day with Kurt. "So I guess if I'm Brain, then you're Pinky, because being my boyfriends is sort of like being sidekicks."

Blaine shrugged a little, unsure about his own sleepy reasoning, although it seemed pretty sound. "Then I had to help set up the party room, and Brain-boy was there still because he was the little brother of the birthday girl so he kept talking to me all afternoon and at the end he said that I was his favouritest lifeguard. Which is sort of cool, because I don't think I've ever been anyone's favouritest anything before."

Kurt couldn't help but interject. "You're my favouritest everything, but go on. Who else was working today anyway?" Kurt knew that it made no real difference because all of the people at work were equally lovely, although all in very different ways.

"George was managering, and Lucy. Oh, and Clive for a while but he left before me because he was working the 6:30 shift. So that was good, although I got a bit of teasing about the match at the weekend, Clive supports the Zips and we lost to them on Satur-" Blaine yawned again, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Blaine baby, do you think that maybe you should go to sleep for a little while now? I mean, my Dad isn't going to mind and you're really, really tired." Kurt tried to ask as carefully and softly as possible, not wanting Blaine to think that he wasn't interested. He was interested but he was also worried about Blaine. He didn't want him to burn himself out doing this job, especially if he intended on coming back to Kurt's house every day and reliving each shift.

Thankfully, Blaine nodded from where his head was resting in Kurt's lap and he closed his eyes for a moment, before looking up again, meeting Kurt's eyes with his own.

"Course love but can you keep playing with my hair like that? And can I stay right here with you? Because it feels really good and I'm really comfy, and..." Kurt shushed him by nodding and pressing a light kiss to his lips, glad that Blaine was finally agreeing to sleep.

"Blainers, you didn't even need to ask. Just sleep honey, for me." Kurt smiled and continued running his hands through his boyfriend's hair, tracing the shapes of the curls and relishing the fact that the gel that the older boy normally applied so avidly had either been worked out over the day or Blaine hadn't bothered with it this morning. Either was possible, but Kurt wasn't about to start asking his sleeping boyfriend which it was.

As he watched Blaine's chest rise and fall slowly but surely, Kurt faint smile grew into a grin. He was very glad no-one was home now, because if you didn't see Blaine through Kurt's eyes, he looked sort of ridiculous. Clearly he'd grabbed odd socks this morning because it was early and despite Kurt's lectures, Blaine's underwear drawer was severely lacking any semblance of order. Kurt could just see his boyfriend's big toe poking out of his left sock. But that wasn't all. The horror of the uniform has been a topic of conversation between the boys before, but it looked slightly odd all ridden up from where Blaine squirms in his sleep, revealing a strip of Blaine's toned chest, complete with coarse hair snaking up from his shorts. And although he'd left work a good hour ago, his fingers were still looped in his whistle strings, preparing unconsciously for an emergency in the pool.

But that's not what Kurt saw. He saw a beautiful boy he was irrevocably in love with, finally comfortable and happy after a long, hard day. He saw a man who he was proud to call his boyfriend, his sidekick, his co-worker. So when Finn wandered into the room and his eyebrows shot up about 7 inches when he saw Blaine passed out and drooling on the couch, Kurt shot him a look that said 'Don't' even before he'd thought about doing anything that could make Kurt mad. Finn didn't laugh, or sit down and switch the TV on, or even whisper questions about why Kurt's boyfriend was comatose on his lap and Kurt was so grateful to his brother. Because he really didn't want to wake Blaine, who was now snoring softly. And although Blaine didn't really know exactly what Kurt had done during the two hours that he was napping, he knew how it felt to wake up and be greeted to Kurt's grin. He didn't need to be told that Kurt loved him because actions speak louder than words and Blaine knew from the fact that Kurt was still gently playing with his boyfriend's hair and from the way Kurt was moving his legs stiffly that clearly he'd got cramp but hadn't even attempted to move Blaine in case he disturbed him. He didn't need to be told, but Kurt told him anyway.

"I love you sleepyhead."

"I love you too, Pinky." Blaine grinned as well and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips, stifling their chuckles in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm worried this is a little jumbly. And my computer is still being a bit of a brat, so they might be some editing issues. I apologise. Hopefully I'll be updating more regularly from now on, and I have a few ideas for oneshots and such in my head, so fingers crossed. Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy. :)<strong>


End file.
